linkinparkfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Letras:H! Vltg3
Sometimes Hybrid I've been digging into crates ever since I was living in space Before the ratrace, before monkeys had human traits I mastered Numerology and Big Bang Theology Performed lobotomies with telekinetic psychology Invented the mic so I could start blessing it Chin-checking kids to make my point like an impressionist Many men have tried to shake us But I twist mic cords to double-helixes And show them what I'm made of I buckle knees like leg-braces Cast a spell of instrumentalness on all of you emcees who hate us So you can try on, leave you without a shoulder to cry on From now to infinity let icons be by-gones I fire-bomb, ghostly notes haunt this I tried threats but moved onto a promise I stomp shit with or without an accomplice And run the gauntlet with whoever that wants this High voltage This is the unforgettable sound High voltage Bringing you up and taking you down High voltage Coming at you from every side High voltage Making the rhythm and rhyme collide Akira I put a kink in the backbones of clones with microphones Never satisfy my rhyme jones Spraying bright day over what you might say My blood type's Krylon, Technicolor Type-A On highways right with roadrage Cages of wind and cages of tin that bounce all around Surround sound devouring the scene Subliminal gangrene, overall the same things Singsong karaoke copy bullshit Break bones verbally with sticks-and-stone tactics Fourth dimension, combat convention Write rhymes at ease while the track stands at attention Meant to put you away with the pencil, pistol Official sixteen-line-a-rhyme missile While you risk your all I pick out all your flaws Spin rah-blah-blah-blah, you can say you saw High voltage This is the unforgettable sound High voltage Bringing you up and taking you down High voltage Coming at you from every side High voltage Making the rhythm and rhyme collide High voltage This is the unforgettable sound High voltage Bringing you up and taking you down High voltage Coming at you from every side High voltage Making the rhythm and rhyme collide Who's the man demandin' you hand over your Land Rover? No man's bolder than the Pharoahe When he jams the plan's over I inflict sclerosis When I spy my third eye's extremely high voltage That's why I need ruby quartz glasses 'Cause when I glance there's a chance that I might blast the masses Subliminals trasmitted through piano Integrated in flow, calculated to nano I use skills when I need Please heed the rhyme I hear when I plead and I proceed through time I walk through walls and inanimate obstacles Via induced reduction of cells and molecules I bring the knowledge, you swallow the state That's a holowgram I box your head, fatten your lip like Collogen To telepath, deliver verses with no postage Pharoahe Monch, Mike Shinoda, we high voltage High voltage This is the unforgettable sound High voltage Bringing you up and taking you down High voltage Coming at you from every side High voltage Making the rhythm and rhyme collide High voltage This is the unforgettable sound High voltage Bringing you up and taking you down High voltage Coming at you from every side High voltage Making the rhythm and rhyme collide Many episodes of Linkin Park Linkin Park Ver Tambem High Voltage Reanimation Letras Category:Letras